Not Mine
by notinyourmood
Summary: What will happen when Quinn admits that she wants to be with Rachel unknowingly? It slipped from her mouth and now the whole student body believes that she is by far a pressed lemon. Contains Faberry ANGST, you have been warned, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So.. This is my first fanfic. And I'm kinda Faberry crazy. SO, hope you guys like this and leave me your reviews.  
>I do not own GLEE. :( If I did, Faberry will be endgame.<p>

* * *

><p>The cold wind that gushed in through her windows gave her chills. The thought of Quinn skipping through her lawn and flipping into her room through the window in one smooth somersault made her smile. If ever Quinn managed to do such a stunt, then, Rachel believes that the cheerleader is deemed worthy of her self-proclaimed throne. That is why Finn deserved her. That is why the current quarterback, the star of any football match, deserved the head cheerleader but not vice versa. Quinn did not deserve someone as kind and sweet as Finn. But who exactly did Quinn deserve?<p>

Rachel shook her head at the question. Instead, she asked herself more questions. Was Quinn truly happy now that she has reconciled with the star quarterback or was Quinn simply satisfied at the thought that she left her, Rachel berry, back to being alone? Is she contented with the way things are? Clearly, she should know that when two hearts joined, two other hearts gets broken and trashed into the dirt. Tomorrow, Rachel would have to confront her. Spotting the blonde was easy as every person in the student body parted like the red sea at the sight of the cheerleader. All Rachel had to do was to be in the middle of the hallway and soon, she'll meet with a pair of hazel eyes.

As expected, she met with those eyes and invisibly started her engine. Quinn smirked when she saw Rachel took a few steps towards her. She knew she would be up against the petite diva sooner or later. The cheerleader even made up possible scenarios that she might get herself into with the brunette. She had all the answers to whatever question Rachel might throw at her. So, seeing Rachel with such fire in her eyes didn't catch the cheerleader off-guard at all. Quinn walked to her locker and opened it, ensuring herself that the brunette will not make a scene that involves her love-life. It was beneath Rachel to do such a thing. Smirking again, she grabbed her economics textbook.

'Did it make you happy?' the petite girl screamed once she knew her face was inches away from Quinn's.

"Who do you think you are?" Quinn shouted above the chattering of the students who stopped in their tracks at the tone of Quinn's voice.

"Clearly, not Finn's!" Rachel rebutted.

The students in the hallway were now fully aware of the heated tension that had built up over in a matter of seconds. None tried to move, for they were scared that the diva would perform another one of her storm outs and the cheerleader hot in the diva's tracks, knocking down anyone who came in her way.

Quinn did not expect Rachel to behave this way, thought the small girl would just be overly dramatic about her break-up with Finn. She was appalled to find out that the diva blamed her for the break-up.

Angered, Quinn gripped her locker door and prayed to God that He would give her strength NOT to slam the other girl's face into her locker door. Instead, she asked one more time, this time with more anger and a lot less of the shouting "Who do you think you are, RuPaul?"

Caught up in her lashing, the diva took no hesitation to reply once more, directly into the Head Cheerleader's face; "CLEARLY, NOT FINN'S ANYMORE!"

Pissed, frustrated, irritated, upset – all these feelings fluttered on Quinn's chest. Oblivious to the fact that she started sweating, not exactly knowing the reason why, Quinn gave Rachel her icy stare in an attempt to remind the brunette that she was still at the top of the social ladder. Both girls glared at each other at such small distance between their bodies.

Hilariously, both of them did not want to break eye contact till Quinn muttered under her breath "Not mine either."

Her ears tingled and her stomach churned of unforeseen happiness. She wondered if she heard it right. She wondered if Quinn confessed that she wanted Rachel. All anger in her flushed out of her body and slowly, she had the urge to smile and nervously, she did.

Quinn, entranced, saw the twitch in Rachel's eyes and she snapped back to reality. The diva in front of her let a smile creep up her face and eventually, a nervous laugh was heard from the girl. Quinn tilted her head and softened her gaze on the brunette's eyes.

"Not yours, Quinn?" the question escaped her mouth before she even had time to process what Quinn had said fully.

Quinn pulled her head back and let her eyes wandered around the hallway. Everyone around was clearly listening to their conversation, their mouths' agape. Her eyes then darted back to the diva.

"… What?" Quinn questioned.

As if magically, the anger in the diva came back, filling her completely. "You heard me. Apparently, I'm not Finn's and not yours either but was I ever? Yours?" she snarled.

"Do you want me to be? Yours?" she smirked, knowing she hit a tender spot.

Quinn can't help but gulped. She had no answer, clever or not. No answer.

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of a cliff hanger but I promise I have soo many twists planned for this fic. I might actually bring characters from other tv shows into this fic BUT this fic won't be a crossover.. The other tv characters are just gonna be guests.. Leave me your reviews and suggestions on who you'd like to 'guest star'! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so.. Here's chapter 2! Actually i'm going with a more scene-by-scene concept here. but don't worry it'll only last for a few more chapters. I just want you all to know the background of the story. other than that, i still hope you guys give me you reviews about this fic and more suggestions of guest stars! I have written quite a number of chapters already but now all i need are more guest stars.  
>I do not own GLEE. If i did, i wouldn't be here satisfying your needs for a Faberry relationship cause I would totally make it endgame.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to be? Yours?" she smirked, knowing she hit a tender spot.<p>

Quinn can't help but gulped. She had no answer, clever or not. No answer.

A few seconds passed and all Quinn managed to do was stare blankly above Rachel's head.

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn questioned. "Don't. Make. False. Accusations" With each word, she poked Rachel's right shoulder with her right index finger.

With every poke at her, Rachel felt as though she was being stabbed. She fought back the tears and reminded herself that she cannot break down and cry in front of her demeanour.  
>'You're one to say? You know very well that I. Don't. Make. False. Accusations.' she retorts.<br>Quinn winced. She heard the wheels in her head spinning, trying to find the best reply to that but before she could say anything, Rachel beat her to it.

"Besides, everyone here heard what u just said."

Quinn snapped. She had no idea why but she did, she snapped. She flung herself onto the diva, grabbing a fistful of hair before landing on the ground. Somehow, Rachel managed to land on top of Quinn and that made it easier for the diva to stand up. Once she did, Quinn reached for the brunette's hand and yanked her on to the floor while the head cheerleader herself stood up in one swift move. Rachel, then, crawled towards Quinn's legs, pinning them down, forcing the blonde to fall face first.

The student body was stunned. Some gave words of encouragement, others were afraid to get into the middle of the catfight. Needless to say, they could not believe what was happening in front of their eyes. Most of them tried walking away but their eyes were fixed on the wrestling match happening right in the middle of the hallway.

Clutching onto Quinn's ponytail Rachel pulled with all her might at the hairband. Soon after, Quinn's beautiful mane fell beautifully into place despite the fact that it was originally pulled back into a really tight ponytail. Still holding on to Quinn's hairband, Rachel stood there aloof. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt the cheerleader anymore especially when she's trying desperately to fix her hair back to its original state.

Clueless, Quinn's left hand pulled her hair back as she searched the floor for her hairband. Seeing that the floor was spotless except for her economics textbook, she gazed upon Rachel who just stood there looking at her.

Instinctively, her eyebrow rose, clearly confused at the current situation. They were just wrestling before but now, they aren't. Then, she saw Rachel's eyes move its gaze down slowly onto her hands; Quinn's hairband wrapped around Rachel's fingers. Quinn realised that it was Rachel who yanked off her hairband.

Dropping her grip on her hair, she lunged forward, only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her waist, pulling her back. Elbowing the person behind her, she pushed herself forward but was to no avail.

"Give me back my hairband, man-hands!" she screamed.

Quinn lunged forward again. This time the pair of hands that held her slipped from her waist, causing Quinn to fall once again. However, the head cheerleader regained her balance, grabbed hold of her economics textbook on the floor and tried once again to attack Rachel who was just standing there with her mouth open.

The same pair of hands fell upon her hips once again, causing both Rachel and Quinn to flinch. How did Quinn become this angry? She looked down onto her hands once again and realised that the hairband that she's holding was Quinn's. That explains why Quinn's hair was no longer in a ponytail.

"Let me go!" Quinn snarled. Twisting in the death grip, Quinn tried to turn around to face the owner of those hands but that pair of hands kept her from moving at all. Giving up, Quinn looked at her textbook she's holding and aimed mindlessly at Rachel. Pulling her hand back, she was about to throw her book till Rachel decided to speak.

"Let her go" was all she said that made Quinn stop what she was about to do. Admitting defeat, Quinn stood up straight but still, those pair of hands would not leave her.

"You can let her go, Coach Beiste," Rachel said again.

Rachel fought back a tear that had been harbouring on her eyelids. Never has she seen Quinn in such a state. Maybe confronting her was not the best idea after all but what is it that made Quinn say what she said. 'Not mine either', what was that about?

Suddenly, she felt someone beside her. She turned her head slightly and found Finn looking at his now girlfriend, confused. He tilted his head and slowly turned his gaze to Rachel. Reaching for the brunette's shoulder, Finn bent down slightly to look at Rachel in the eye and asked her, "Are you okay, Rachel?'"

All Rachel did was nod. She wanted to say something but before she could, she heard a swishing sound. She turned her gaze back to the blonde in front of her, still gripped by Coach Beiste. She saw the blonde threw her economics textbook at either her or Finn. Finn moved out of the way of the textbook. Rachel too was not hit. Quinn smirked. Seeing that, Rachel wondered if Quinn purposely threw the book between them to separate the two of them.

"What the hell, Quinn?" Finn asked.

"You're my boyfriend now. Why won't you ask me if I'm okay?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel saw the hurt in Quinn's eyes. That emotion covered well by her anger. Quinn was hurt and Rachel knew it. She would be too if she was in the head cheerleader's shoes. She saw Coach Beiste nodding with agreement at Quinn's question.

"Yeah, Hudson. Why didn't you agree with Baby Mama here?" puck hissed.

Puck took a few steps towards Rachel and winked at her. "No offence, Rach."

"None taken," replied the brunette.

"What is up with this shenanigan?" cried Principal Figgins. Everyone in the hallway was shocked. They were so consumed in the fight. All their heads turned to the direction of the source.

"Fabray and Berry in my office now!" Principal Figgins cried again.

Coach Beiste released her grip on Quinn and gave her a pitiful look. Turning at gaze away, she saw puck and Finn still rooted to the ground, shooting daggers at each other. Not wanting another fight to start, she called back to the gym.

"Hudson, Puckerman, get back to the gym or I am going to make you run more laps than you can ever handle."

Puck put his hand on Finn's shoulder as if to cool him down. However, Finn shrugged him off and walked away. Rejected, puck turned his attention to Quinn and patted her on her shoulder before heading the same direction as Finn. After a few steps taken by two boys, Finn turned around and looked at Quinn to tell her that he was sorry by communicating that through his eyes. Quinn just glared at him with both her hands on her hips.

Rachel, who saw the exchange, frowned and took a few steps towards the cheerleader. Slowly, she lifted up her hand that held Quinn's hairband to the blonde. Noticing the movement beside her, Quinn turned to face brunette, eyes fixed on her hairband. She contemplated on snatching the hairband away or taking it from the brunette politely but as more seconds past and the more silent the hallway became, Quinn made the haste decision to take her hairband from Rachel politely and add an insult at the end.

Once again, before she could insult Rachel, the brunette beat her to it by just simply turning on her heels and walking away. Quinn felt her heart dropped. All she wanted to do was to pull Rachel back and simply face her but how could she when Rachel simply walked off without saying a word. Should Quinn call Rachel back?

After a few steps, Rachel found her gaze slowly lowering to the ground. There, rested on its own was Quinn's economics textbook. She walked closer to it and picked it up. She looked up and realised that Quinn's locker was still open. She moved towards it and placed it back into the locker, not even bothering to glance back at Quinn for her approval.

Little did she know, Quinn was already making her way back to her locker, slowly. She watched every move Rachel made, the slight jump she made when she stood up straight from bending down, the frown she wore when she saw Quinn's locker still open, the way she placed Quinn's economics textbook carefully into the locker, not wanting to mess up any sort of organisation that Quinn might possess. She then saw Rachel took a deep breath while her still lingered on the base of the locker. Gradually, Rachel's face turned and faced Quinn's locker's door.

Rachel scanned the frame, hoping to find any sort of decorations but was disappointed because no such decoration was seen. The door was bare. As compared to Rachel's locker door which was filled immensely with anything, everything that represented Rachel, Quinn's locker door was empty. However, Rachel could not get over the fact that it was bare and she continued scanning it, up and down, left and right. Soon after, Quinn was right beside her.

Quinn realised what the brunette was looking at and she felt embarrassed by it. It felt as though she did not have an identity or liked anything. Feeling her cheeks growing more red by the second, she grabbed hold of her locker door and slowly closed it, not wanting to surprise Rachel. Rachel, on the other hand, noticed the door slowly closing in, shifted her gaze to the cheerleader. Once she heard the door was shut, she turned her gaze back to the locker door, her mouth slightly opened.

As she moved her gaze back to the cheerleader, her breathing hiked her heart fluttered against her ribs and she found difficulties breathing. Quinn was leaning way too close to her for comfort. As Rachel looked up at Quinn and examined every detail of her face, Quinn's eyes failed to leave her locker door. The blonde found the need to explain herself to Rachel why her locker did not express who she was or had any trace of her likes. Quinn gulped. Realising her hand was still resting on her locker door, she let it slip down and back to her sides before turning to walk towards the same direction that Rachel was heading before picking up the textbook.

Rachel eyed the head cheerleader. She was supposed to be mad, angry, at the blonde for stealing her ex-boyfriend away from her under her nose but she just could not bring herself to. Scary as it is, she just wanted to talk to Quinn, have a conversation with her and after seeing the contents of Quinn's locker, maybe help Quinn find ideas of decorating it. Lost in her thoughts, the only thing that snapped her back to reality was when Quinn called out "Berry, are you coming with me or not?"

Rachel nodded but knows it was of no use, so, she hurried to Quinn's side and walked with her to Principal Figgins office. Quinn was annoyed and kept avoiding looking over to Rachel. She looked at the ceiling, the walls and even the floor. She started becoming more annoyed when she realised that Rachel's walking pace at the present moment was slow. Instead of just walking at her normal speed, Quinn found herself slowing down for the brunette. With that, she grew more annoyed but what made her reached her boiling point was that she realised the Rachel's steps were not in sync with hers. When Rachel stepped with her left foot, Quinn stepped with her right foot. She puffed out her breath and hopped slightly on the same spot just so that her steps became in sync with the diva.

Rachel saw this not so subtle move and could not help but smile. Her gaze had been transfixed on the floor all along and she saw the whole thing. Her heartbeat quickened when she came to a realisation that Quinn slowed down just so that they could walk together at the same pace and she even switched her steps so that the two of them could be in sync. She had always wanted Finn to do this but he never did. He kept taking long strides but at a low speed. Rachel then let herself look over at Quinn. Surprised, Quinn was not frowning. Quinn was in fact smiling just like her.

Quinn caught herself smiling unknowingly and shook her head. She somehow found herself looking at Rachel who was looking straight back at her. The blonde had no idea how to react and before she could even lay a nasty remark on Rachel, Rachel turned her head away to the right and went into a room.

Quinn continued walking in the same direction but found herself turning a full circle at the spot where Rachel moved in a different direction to face the brunette. Not until the brunette popped back out of the room to look at Quinn questioningly did the blonde realised that she was in fact walking backwards.

"Quinn, Principal Figgins' office is right here. What are you doing walking that way? Backwards? Have you forgotten your ways around school?" Rachel asked.

Quinn came to a halt and walked quickly towards Rachel. All the while, she kept repeating herself in her head that she had to remind Rachel of her place on the social ladder. Once she came face-to-face with the petite girl, she blurted out, "Who are you anyways to question me?" without thinking.

Rachel felt the fire in her soul grow once again. No way was she going to back down from a challenge. She then reminded herself that the girl that stood before her was the person who tormented her for many years of life.

"Not yours, remember?" she growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, First of all, I want to say I'M SORRY! The exams have taken a toll on me and I've been 'scouting' for characters and see how they will fit in this story but since I'm passed that stage, I will upload a chapter every week on a sunday. So, have fun with this chapter.  
>Also, reviews please! i need my fix. And more suggestions of guest stars.<p>

i dont own glee. :(

* * *

><p>"Berry, if you by any chance accuse me again of something i did not do or say, I will..."<p>

"You said it! I heard you!" Rachel shouted while stomping her feet. Neither of them realized that they were already in the inside of Principal Figgins' office. However, unknowingly, they managed to make their way to the two chairs situated in front of the principal's wooden desk.

"Everyone in the hallway heard you! Right now as we speak, those who were in the hallway then are spreading this information to the whole McKinley student body..."

"No! I didn't say it, any of it! So, stop your yapping because I didn't say that you weren't mine. We have other better…" Quinn said this while getting comfortable in the chair that she was seated in. Both girls were oblivious of the principal's presence behind his desk.

"See, there you go again!" Rachel squealed, raising a finger to point at the cheerleader.

"What are you talking about now, RuPaul? Didn't you hear what I just said? I said that I did not say that you weren't mine. Now, can we please get back to reality? We're here in…"

But before Quinn could finish what she wanted to say, Rachel interrupted her again, "there! You said it again!"

The cheerleader felt her ears heat up and her heartbeat quickened. "I did not! Why can't it get into that tiny head of yours that I did not say that you weren't mine?"

"There! Again!"

Quinn glared at the brunette, clearly annoyed. Her lips curled while both her hands curled up into fists. Realising that she was already in so much trouble, she took in a deep breath and counted to three before she asked the diva to explain herself.

"You claim that you did not say that I weren't yours, therefore, you claim that I am, in fact, yours but I'm not thus you are saying that I am yours. "

"That doesn't make any sense. Why are you spurting nonsense? Why can't you just be like all the others and speak like a normal person?" Quinn growled.

"And be just like you? I am sorry, Quinn, but I pretty much would prefer being different rather than a coward, selfless, insecure person like you!" Rachel replied.

"ENOUGH!" Principal figgins shouted.

Startled, both girls jumped out from their seats. They were oblivious of their principal's presence in the same room.

"This is not couples therapy!"

"Of course, it isn't" Quinn mumbled.

"Well, you'll love it, won't you, Quinn, if this really is couples therapy, given the fact that you want me to be yours?" Rachel protested, clearly ignoring the principal's warning.

"Okay, that is it! I do not want you to be mine. Why would I when I already have Finn?" Quinn argued. She turned her body to face Rachel and glared at her, challenging the brunette.

"If you did not steal him from me, none of this would have happen. We wouldn't be arguing here, in the principal's office, no less!" Rachel continued.

"No, if you didn't steal him from ME when he joined GLEE, obviously NONE of THIS would have happen. I would still be at the peak of the social ladder while you at the bottom for me to step on when I get bored of being at the top. That's right, Rachel, you are worthy to be stepped on." With that, Quinn folded her arms and turned back to face Principal Figgins.

Rachel felt her mouth slowly open. Her hands finally settled back into her lap. "I feel like I should be offended but… You called me Rachel."

The head cheerleader threw both her hands in the air in an attempt to show Rachel that she was really shocked to what Rachel had said. "Of course, I did!" She turned to face Rachel again. "That is your name. Don't tell me that brain of yours is **finally** proportional to the size of your tiny head."

"Are you done making fun of me? This is absurd!" Rachel shouted. She was finally off from her seat, ready to lunge towards Quinn just like how she did in the hallway before.

"This IS very absurd! This is not, I repeat, not couples therapy!" Figgins screamed before continuing, "Both of you will be punished and be given hours to clean up the cafeteria after school hours."

"What?" both of them said at the same time.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Both girls turned sharply to face the door, curious on whom it was that was interrupting them. The person behind the door gave the door knob a swift turn and cleared his throat. Before stepping into the room, he said, "I'm sorry, Figgins but I believe you called for me."

Mr. Shue.

Rachel's eyes widened. The situation has definitely gone out of hand. What was initially a confrontation with the blonde was now a full blown disciplinary case, one that she will be punished for. She turned back to face the principal.

His eyebrows creased and when he finally realized that the Glee teacher had finally appeared to calm the matter at hand, the principal smiled widely and said, "Thank you for coming, William."

He turned his gaze back to the two girls in front of him. Instantly, a frown replaced that smile of his. He cleared his throat, looked back up to Mr. Shuester and said, "Two of your students here have been caught fighting and if I'm right, I believe they're fighting about the possession of a boy, also in your Glee Club. Well, at least that's what I think from hearing what Quinn here is saying but Rachel on the other hand…"

His voice trailed on. His thoughts running, trying to find the right words to say but he could not. _What exactly is this Rachel Berry talking about?_ He looked the girl up-and-down. He gulped once, twice and returned his gaze back to Mr. Shue.

"I believe Rachel here is saying that they are fighting over the possession of…" he gulps once more. "Possession of… Her."

Mr. Shue looked at the two girls. His eyes darted between the two before he set his gaze back on to Figgins. He cleared his throat once more, clearly clueless of what was going on.  
>"I get that they fought. In the hallway. Am I right?"<p>

"Yes, you are and that is why I propose they'd be punished by cleaning the cafeteria after school," Principal Figgins answered.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

Sensing the anger level in both girls rising, Mr. Shue took a step nearer to Figgins and said, "As much as I think these two girls should be punished but I also feel that maybe the punishment they're given is a little too harsh? I mean, the cafeteria is huge! And they're not cut out for the job…"

"I will not be doing such a thing," Quinn added while nodding.

Rachel looked at the two and started nodding as well. She turned her sight back to the principal and commented, "I would rather be locked up with Quinn here than pick rubbish off the cafeteria floor."

Quinn gasped. _Is Rachel Berry for real? _She looked at the brunette sitting beside her. Rachel was still nodding, entirely set on convincing the two adults in front of them that she would rather be with Quinn than helping the school. "Really, Rachel? Because I for once would prefer picking up trash than spend time with you," Quinn snarled.

Rachel snapped her attention to the blonde._ How dare she? _She ratted her brain for comeback and when she found the perfect one, she smirked.  
>"Really? Well, that's not what you were implying in the hallway just now."<p>

"AND WHAT EXACTLY WAS I IMPLYING?" was the instant reply.

Rachel scoffed before stating, "You know exactly what you implied."

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard both girls turned their attention to the source. Principal Figgins was now standing with his right palm, smacked in the middle of his desk. "That is it! Fine you won't be cleaning the cafeteria!" He took a few breathers before continuing, "Mr Shuester, suggestions?" Clearly losing his calm.

Mr. Shue turned to look at the two girls again before nodding to Figgins. "I do have a suggestion. What you two will do is… Spend time with each other in school until 7 pm, half an hour before the school is locked and armed. This way, whatever it is that is going on between the two of you will be… somewhat solved or at least tolerated."

Abruptly, Figgins clasped his hands together and squealed. "Great idea!"  
>He looked back to the two girls who both have their mouths open. "When I see any of you anywhere in school, I will see the other!"<p>

Rachel's eyes twitched. Quinn closed her mouth before opening again once more, saying "You do know that when you turn around, we will go our separate ways right?"

"Well then you should know that I will turn back around to see that you two are together," Figgins said without hesitation.

Rachel sat up straight and said while facing Quinn, "Quinn, you'd like that wouldn't you?

Once again, the blonde felt her heart pumping faster. Her fists were found balled up again. Before she starts tearing Rachel apart, she rebutted, "I swear, pull that off again and I will hurt you."

"Pfft. You wouldn't dare. And besides, pull exactly what off?" Rachel scoffed, wriggling both her eyebrows, trying to imitate Noah Puckerman, the school's resident perv.

Quinn turned her body to face Rachel squared on. Her eyebrows narrowed and her stare turned into a glare.

Before any showdown could happen, Principal Figgins stepped in. "One more fight, you will be suspended. The school does not have the budget to cover up the expenses we'll have to make for the mess you two created **just now**. I will have teachers to check up on you two. Yes. Throughout this whole month."

"Month?" both girls shouted.

In the corner of the room, William Shuester nods his head and added, "Meanwhile you two should really get along…"

"Every minute of the day, I will see you two together," Principal Figgins interrupted.

After what seemed like hours, the two girls finally stood up and made their way out of the office. Rachel looked over to Quinn and wondered what was on the ex-cheerleader's mind. It was never easy to read Quinn. At the moment, Quinn's lips were pursed up and her brows narrowed.

Quinn never wanted to get punished. She knew she deserved it but who would ever know that she would feel guilty about fighting the petite girl. Her mind raced through the event, trying to find a loophole that she could use to defend herself in the future if need be but all she could think of was Rachel's face when the diva saw the insides of her locker. She sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with the hobbit."

Before she could stop herself, Rachel found her mouth opened, "I thought we're passed that stage, Quinn."

And with that, Quinn walked away. Many steps have been made by the blonde before Principal Figgins hollered from the inside of his office, "Together girls!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so shit happened and i have to stay in school till 8.3O pm everyday now. Just like how Quinn and Rachel has to in this story. Sometimes, i wonder if I was the one who jinxed it all up. Maybe I did? I don't know. All I know is that it's going to get harder for me to update but that DOES NOT MEAN I WONT!

I dont own GLEE. If I did, my sorry butt won't be stuck in school from 7.30 am to 8.30 pm every weekday.

* * *

><p>"Together girls!"<p>

Quinn stopped in her tracks and scowled. _Why me? Why now? _She took in a deep breath and turns around. Facing the brunette, she cannot help but let her lips curl and eyebrows narrow. Rachel does not seem to get the hint. "So are you coming or not?" she blurts.

Rachel sensing a shift in the situation cannot help but smirk herself. Who would ever know that she would be the one calling the shots now? She wondered what would happened if Quinn did not let 'Not mine' slip out from her mouth. If that had happened, Rachel would not be having the upper-hand.  
>"No, Quinn. I'm not coming. Yet," she then wriggles her eyebrows, attempting to aggravate the blonde further.<p>

Quinn glares. Her stare pierces through Rachel. It stings. If this was set in the past, it would have burned but ever since Quinn joined Glee and chose Glee over Cheerleading, Rachel knew Quinn was no longer a threat she used to be. Nevertheless, Quinn is still a threat. Rachel remembers once how she carried her ex-cheerleader teammate and practically tossed her 15 feet away. With Quinn still glaring, she wonders how long it would take before Quinn bursts.  
>Snickering, she states "I'm kidding."<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes and started leading the way. All the while, Rachel tagged along, walking behind the blonde. There is something about the blonde that she just could not understand. The blonde was no longer the head cheerleader, so, why does everyone still walk right out of her path? _Maybe, it's out of habit. I should know. I do the same thing. _Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Quinn abruptly turned around and faced her squared on.

"I have to go get some things from my locker first and then maybe, no scratch that. After I take those things, we'll head to our respective classes," Quinn says.

Still in her daze, Rachel snickered, "So, I'm guessing you're not walking me to my class?"

Once again, Quinn glares at her. After a beat, she rolls her eyes and walks away. Approaching her locker, Quinn could not help but notice that everyone she passes steps out of her path. Not that the student body don't do that on a regular basis before. _Out of habit,_ she reasons. It's just that today, the student body seems to be on hyper-alert of her.

Reaching her locker, she nods to Gabriel, her locker neighbour. The only reason she knows his name is that whenever he opens his locker, his name is spelled out in BIG FONTS and so is his girlfriend's name, above his. He'd decorate the insides of his locker with the thing he loves, things that he feels attached to in an intimate way. Quinn enters her combination and threw her locker open. She saw her economics textbook and how the edges of the pages are crumpled. She grabs her math book and a couple of her notebooks and stuffs them in her bag.

While doing so, she spots Rachel peering into her locker. "Rachel, you have got to stop obsessing with the insides of my locker," she instructed, while zipping up her bag.

"It's bare," Rachel states the obvious.

Quinn huffed before turning her gaze to the diva. "Precisely. So take your eyes off of it."

As the delinquent she suddenly turned out to be this morning, Rachel lingered at the sight before her. No pictures of favourite family members were in sight. No gold stars, not that Quinn liked gold stars even but no sign of anything the represents the blonde. Nothing that represents Quinn. Noticing that the glare from the blonde was turning really, really cold, Rachel blinks the sight away and replaces it with the blond herself.

As if on cue, Coach Sue Sylvester walks by and says "I'm watching you two" before laughing away, hysterically.

Quinn rolls her eyes and faces Rachel again. If it wasn't for the girl in front of her, she would not be mocked by her ex-coach.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"You know, if you didn't steal Finn from me in the first place, none of the teachers would be staring down our backs."

Quinn gasped before snarling back, "He wasn't yours in the first place."

"I know it kind of seem like a game to you; I steal him, you steal him and I steal him right back and you..."

"Stop, stop, stop, stopstopstopstop, stop!" Quinn interrupted. "Rachel! Haven't you been listening to me? He wasn't yours. He's not meant to be yours. For you. Ok? He's not yours for you. You might be his for him. But he's not yours for you."

Rachel shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense."

Quinn placed her hands on her hips and said, "What do you mean? Of course, it made sense."

"Even if it did, that doesn't mean he's yours to take. And besides..."

Dropping her hands, Quinn felt herself getting angrier by the second. "Rachel, listen to me! I meant every word I said to you in the auditorium near that piano." She remembers the scene; how she went from being annoyed by the brunette to being teary-eyed when confronted by the brunette. She remembers every detail; how her fingers seem to tremble at the start of the confrontation, how they simply skimmed the edge of the piano when she took a few steps forward towards Rachel despite the fact that those fingers couldn't stay still beforehand. She remembers all the things she said. Every word.

"Do you remember that?" she asks lowering the intensity of her glare.

Rachel nods.

Seeing that it's her cue to explain the current banter that's going on between the two of them now, Quinn prompted, "Don't you have any dignity?"

Rachel felt her blood pressure rise. "Dignity? You're one to talk... You sold your best friend's secret to get your captaincy back."

Quinn growing uncomfortable by the mention of her old ways, open her mouth to banter back but the brunette continued.  
>"You called me names, drew pictures of me and ordered those low-life boys to slushy me..."<p>

"Rachel, I-I-I didnt mean to.. What are you suggesting with this?..." She questions.

Ignoring the girl, she continued "...cheated on Sam with Finn, cheated on Finn with Noah, lost your virginity at the age of sixteen because you were feeling fat!" Rachel stomps both her feet. hands balled up in fists, she looked up and faced Quinn.  
>"If you ask me Quinn, you don't seem to have any dignity, let alone any self-respect. How can you ask if i have dignity when you have absolutely no idea what dignity is? All I ask of you is that you give me a little respect and not... Never mind. Forget all this. Forget all of it Quinn." With that, Rachel starts walking away.<p>

"Rachel? What on ear[th]..."

Just then, she saw Karofsky walking by. He nods to her, greeting her.

Many things have changed over the holiday break. Right after Nationals, Rachel admittedly patched things up with Finn. The darn kiss that cost the Glee kids their title was actually a catalyst for the events that happened during the holiday break. Sure, not many things have happened but a whole lot of things changed. Take Karofsky for instance. He no longer bullies Kurt. He even helped Kurt out once. He was at a party and Blaine was passed out on the floor, drunk and bleeding. The line backer carried Blaine to the hospital when everyone else were either too drunk to drive or too shocked to move. Poor Kurt. He was away with Rachel at a camp. The name of said camp, Quinn doesn't know. All she knows is that in the same party, she found Finn moping. That was also the day Finn started hanging with Quinn again. Apparently, Rachel wanted to be apart from Finn. She wanted to be focused at the camp. She wanted away from the drama.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rachel turns back around. "I don't think you even realized this, Quinn. But not only have you scarred me physically, you've scarred me mentally too. I can't even walk the halls without flinching, thinking a slushy will hit my face anytime soon. The only thing I have left, that is not scarred by you, is my heart. And you taking Finn away is scarring it. And I ask of you before it gets scarred any further, that you at least respect me." And with that, her diva storm-out was made.

Quinn stood there dumbfounded. A jock walks past holding a slushy. Something ignited in her. She pushes him away, and accusingly pointed a finger to him. "Don't you dare!"

The poor boy was surprised. Karofsky heard Quinn, turned around and shoved the jock to the row of lockers and asks, "You think it's funny? Slushing people, you think that's funny?"

Ignoring the commotion happening before her, Quinn turns around and around, in search of the small brunette. Finally, her eyes settled on the diva, far down the hallway. _For a small girl, she sure can walk fast_.

Leaving her locker open, she ran after Rachel. The blonde almost caught up with her till, unfortunately, a flood of girls streamed in, presumably the volleyball girls.

"Hi, can you girls move?" She shoves and shoves but she still could not get through the crowd. A volleyball bounced from each volleyball player to the other. Quinn knew she should just give up and walk away but she knew deep down that she has to fix it, whatever it was. Soon, a volleyball landed in her hands.

"What is this?" she asks. She throws the ball away further down the halls.

She needs to get out of that crowd. Quinn could see Rachel walking further and further away from her. Then, the brunette's head turned, eyeing the volleyball bouncing past her. She grabs hold of it. She turns around briefly to look at the volleyball girls. None of them seem to realize one of their balls was missing. Shaking her head, Rachel continued walking with the volleyball in her hands. Quinn shoves and shoves and shoves but still can't get through. She needs Rachel to know that she isn't all that. She isn't the girl who cared for only herself. She isn't. As a last resort, she yelled "I'm scarred too!"

Everyone's head in the hallway turned. Quinn ignored their confused stares. She had enough of them, seeing as she received plenty of the same stare earlier on in the morning after her fight with Rachel. Quinn pushed the girls away, so much more harder this time. Then, she hit a roadblock. She tried shoving the obstacle away but it was to no avail. She looked around it and saw Rachel looking towards her with eyebrow raised. Quinn tries to walk around the obstacle but she could not. She looked up and came face to face with one Santana Lopez.

"Q, what's going on?" Santana asked.

Quinn ignores her and jogged to where Rachel was. Santana, realising she's ignored, turns back around and sees Karofsky hauling a jock to the side. She shook her head a little and walked forward again to go back on task.

Watching Quinn jogging towards her, Rachel threw the ball in her hands to the blonde's direction. Seeing the ball coming her way, Quinn halted and set the ball. The ball went high above her and actually hit the ceiling, sending it into a full-on rebound headed to, well, Quinn's head. Seeing this, Rachel flinched and closed her eyes immediately. Quinn should have known better than to react that way. _Why make a volleyball move when you could have just catch the ball, Quinn?_

But the impossible happened, the ball didn't land on her head. In fact, it didn't land until three seconds later. It was heard to crash into a locker nearby but exactly how is that possible, Quinn does not until she opened her eyes and saw a taller girl beside her. At first glace, one would have thought that the girl was a Cheerio but she wasn't. In fact, Quinn does not know who she is, really. Wait, she can't be a Cheerio. Her hair is short and not tied up into a tight ponytail. The girl was wearing a sly smile as though she had accomplished something difficult. Soon, the captain of the Volleyball team ran towards them, yanking the unknown girl away but the girl stayed put.

"Did you see that? Can I now join the team? I'm tall. I'm strong. AND I can really spike!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"No, you can't. You're a swimmer. You swim. That's what you did in your old school. You swim," replied the captain.

Quinn shook her and jogged back to Rachel. On her way, the captain of the Volleyball team called her.  
>"If you want to join, you can."<p>

"How can she join while i can't? I get it, I'm new but I'm competitive. I want to join," said the short-haired girl.

Quinn huffed. Of course, they would want her in her team. Who wouldn't? And who is that girl for questioning? _She must be new. _Quinn caught up with Rachel and stood in front of her.  
>"I have marks to prove I'm scarred." She stared at her stomach before slowly lifting her gaze back up to Rachel.<p>

"Those are stretch marks, Quinn," Rachel snarled and turns around again. She took a step forward, then another till Quin stuttered, "I-I wasn't Feeling fat..." Rachel stopped in her tracks.  
>"...on that day. No," Quinn continued. Rachel threw her head back around, over her shoulder. Her eyes demanded for a further elaboration.<p>

"I wasn't feeling fat. I was hurt."

Rachel turns her body slightly to face Quinn fully.

"...and in your terms, scarred."

Rachel stopped moving for a beat and then faces Quinn squared on.

"I was scarred. I am scarred"

Rachel stares at Quinn questioningly. Quinn looks at Rachel. Then, she diverted her gaze around the girl's head, anywhere but Rachel's face. She realized the whole student body was listening. Quinn blinked back the tears, turned her head slightly to the right and saw a boy getting a little too close to comfort. She was about to snap at the guy standing too close to them but Santana beat her to it.

"Move your butt, white boy. All you scram before I get pissed.," Santana hollered. She looked at Rachel for a while before returning her attention to the boy. "What on earth do you think you're doing? The bully whips do not accept eavesdropping so before I whip you, you best move it." With that the boy scampered away. Santana turned her heel and walks away with Kurt behind her.

Kurt looked at both Quinn and Rachel before nodding to the two of them. He smiled sympathectically and then, followed Santana to his next class.

Quinn's eyes blinked back to focus, on Rachel. "I have to get to class," She whimpered.

"Quinn, wait..."

The bonde turned around and walked away. Blinking back the tears that was filling in her eyes, she sniffled in a deep breath. She passed her locker. Realising she left it open again, she cursed under her breath. She walks towards it. Her locker neighbor was still there, his locker in all it's glory. She sighed into her bare locker.

_What's the point of filling one's locker with the things one loves?_

Quinn slammed her locker close and headed to class. She started walking and a few steps later found herself facing that unknown girl from before. The girl tilted her head. Quinn smiled and walked forward again. Next thing she knew, she heard footsteps beside her. She looked at the small brunette to her left.

"I'll walk you to class," the small girl said.

Quinn looked forward before saying, "We have to be together every minute of the day for a whole month. You dont have to walk me to class."

"No. I'll walk you to class." Rachel insisted.

* * *

><p>So... how'd you guys like it? In case, you had no idea. That unknown girl is a guest star! :B But who is she exactly? That's for me to know and for you to find out next week. Or you can guess and tell me who you think it is. If you guessed right, I'll PM you back, i guess? Whichever rocks your boat, eh? Till next time ya'll!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been a while, a long LONG while but good news for you guys and well, bad news for you guys too. Good news is that I've decided to re -write all the chapters I have written to give this fic a little more life into it because aparently, I got depressed while writing it and my emotions took hold of my fingers and they typed the whole thing through and the story got really depressed, alright? It was SOO SOO dead and intense, i guess that it kinda hurt while writing it so no, im giving it a different approach. I'm gonna make it lively and am going to involve as many characters i can and want in this story but they'll have like a side-story (?) but their stories will in fact be something that actually helps either Quinn or Rachel in like a third-person kind-of-way. SOO.. Bad news is that the updates will be slow. :( So, forget that i mentioned that i will update this every Sunday because, i'm sorry, it wont happen.  
>But! Hang on tight!<p>

With that, I leave you guys with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came around and Quinn was as lost as she could ever be. On the way to the cafeteria, Principal Figgins came up to her and reminded her that the punishment is already in place. But what does that mean really? Does she have to eat lunch with the diva today?<p>

She arrived at the cafeteria to find everyone else there but the brunette. She sighed in relief. She could not handle Rachel now. Not until she finds a way to tolerate the brunette this whole month. Whole month. Oh my goodness, one whole month.

Quinn picked up a tray and proceeded to get her food. Once she did, she looked around for a seat. Santana was nowhere to be found. So, she found herself searching for Brittany. That's when she saw her again for the second time today. That girl from before. The one that spiked the ball away from hitting her head. What is she doing eating lunch with Brittany?

Quinn eyed Santana who was walking towards a table, curiously. Santana sat with the Gleeks and she did not seem to have any problem with eating lunch without Brittany but she does not hide that frown on her face. Just as Quinn decided to join the Gleeks for lunch, she stopped in her tracks. Out of nowhere, Finn appeared and sat with the Gleeks. Perfect.

Quinn does not know why but she just could not handle the quarterback now, the same goes for Rachel. Just not now. So, she huffed, made a complete 360 degrees turn and went for the cafeteria doors. Maybe eating alone wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Soon, she found herself at a spot outside of campus. She wondered why no one else was there outside and why they actually ate inside of the school. The table she was at was located facing the football field. The view was picturesque, beautiful really. It was in the open and no one was around. Smiling triumphantly for finding her newly-claimed place of refuge, she started eating her food.

Time passes fast and soon, lunch was ending in fifteen minutes. Without a second to spare, Quinn walked into the school, into the cafeteria to return her tray. Once she did, she proceeded to her locker. There's just something about her locker that day that just does not seem right. Too many things happened in front of it. It must be cursed.

She reached her locker and straight away, she opened it. Wanting to avoid any other events from happening there just like the fight with Rachel, she quickly stuffed her bag with the books she needed for the rest of the day.

"So a little birdie told me that you're the captain of the Cheerios."

Quinn turned around and was stunned to see the short-haired girl from before hovering slightly over her. _Her hair's the same length as mine and she has bangs. God, bangs!_

"Well, that bird told you wrong," she replied for which she resumed with her business with her locker.

"How about the fact that you and little Miss Berry have something intense going on?" was the instant reply.

"WHAT?" Quinn gasped.

"My name's Paige."

The taller girl extended her hand to Quinn. The blonde looked at the hand. "Well, that's a shitty way to introduce yourself," Quinn said, focusing her attention back to organizing the insides of her locker, all the while ignoring Paige's extended hand.

"I try," the short-haired girl smirked. The girl retracted her hand and shrugged.

Realizing the girl was not going move away from her spot right beside Quinn's locker, the blonde huffed angrily and slammed her locker shut. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to face the girl. "So, what brings you here?" she snarled while folding her arms.

"You," the girl said with a slight smile Quinn was sure she'd miss if she blinked.

Ignoring the awkward tension she was starting to feel, Quinn gulped and shifted from foot to foot before blurting out, "What?"

"You're the captain of the Cheerios," stated the girl.

Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed out once again, clearly annoyed. "No I'm not."

The short-haired girl threw her head back and chuckled as though Quinn made a joke. "Oops. Correction, you used to be," she said, pointing a finger to Quinn as though to tease her.

This should have angered the blonde but her attention was diverted to something else when the girl pointed her finger to the blonde. Rachel was walking towards them from across the hallway. Feeling fidgety, Quinn shifted again from one foot to the other before looking back to the girl in front of her. "Get to the point," she snarled, wanting the conversation to be set on fast-forward so that she'd have time to avoid the brunette.

The girl's eyes narrowed and her facial expression turned serious. "I need you to convince Ms. Smarty pants over there," her head turned to the direction of where the volleyball captain was standing before turning back to Quinn, "that I can join the volley ball team."

Quinn simply stared at her. _So, all of this to get me to 'talk' to the volleyball captain to get her on the team? Who does this girl think she is? _"No."

"Why?" the girl whined.

Before Quinn could answer her, she was startled by a sudden appearance of a certain brunette beside her.

"Yeah, Quinn why?"

"Oh god, Rachel! You scared me," Quinn shrieked.

"Hardly. You saw me coming towards you a mile away," answered Rachel, clearly not fathomed by Quinn's reaction.

Paige glanced from the brunette to the blonde and back again. They seemed to have forgotten that she was there. She cleared her throat and said, "… erm… Hi," she waved her hands in front the two other girls who were clearly ignoring her.

"So what if I did? You still scared me!"

"But you saw me walking towards you. You did!"

"Okay… I'm still right here, girls."

"You scared me and that's final."

"ALRIGHT! Both of you, get out of your little emotional bubble and attention on me," Paige growled.

The two girls stopped arguing. "Paige, right?" Rachel asked.

Paige nodded. Quinn looked from the petite diva and the tall girl._ So, apparently, they met. So what?_

Before Rachel could continue whatever it was that she wanted to say, Quinn beat her to it.

"Get to the point."

"I already did," the tall girl whined.

"She alr…" Rachel attempted to defend Paige but failed to do so.

"No! I would be the one talking here! I did not agree to come to McKinley High to be ignored!"

Quinn and Rachel were so taken aback by Paige's sudden outburst that they shut their mouth.

"I am a competitive swimmer. I am captain … well, WAS captain of my ex-school's swimming team. I came here to get a fresh start," Paige explained.

Before Paige could explain any further, Quinn asked, "What are you running from?"

"Quinn! Let her finish!"

"Same reason as yours," Paige revealed.

"I'm not running from anything," Quinn retorted instantly.

Paige knows the blonde's getting agitated by her but she needs to push harder. Anything to get onto the Volleyball team and show her dad that moving to Lima, away from all the hoo-ha that she has gotten herself into back in her hometown, is worth it. That she's worth it. Paige needs to play her cards well and it didn't faze her when she found out from Brittany, the first girl she met when she arrived in Lima, that Quinn picked on Rachel. Asking Quinn if Rachel and the blonde had something going on was a big risk and she is glad she did it. The retaliation Quinn showed and the aggression that appeared in her eyes let Paige come to a realisation that Quinn is somewhat affected.

Playing her cards well, she scoffed, "Look we play for the same team."

"Who's playing for the same team?"

"Santana you scared me!" Rachel screamed. The diva's attention had been fixed on the banter between Quinn and Paige that she did not realize the sudden presence of the Latina. Her heart jumped when Santana spoke.

Quinn immediately turned to face Rachel. "Hey, you don't get to complain. You SAW her walking from a mile away."

"Quinn, let's not start another fight. I'm not up for it." Rachel said, brushing Quinn away.

Quinn stomped her foot. _Wait, did I just do that? _Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Rachel. "Yea, well, neither am I but who exactly is initiating the fight? Not me. **You**."

"Ok. You two, stop fighting." Santana said while carefully placing herself in between Rachel and Quinn. She then turned her gaze to Paige. She had an inkling of what Paige was trying to do. The times she was supposed to spend with Brittany over the summer was cut short because Brittany '_decided' _to spend '_quality time'_ with Paige. She KNOWS Paige was going to play the blackmail card on Quinn. Heck, she, SANTANA, should know of this play AND she knows it all too well. But Quinn on the other hand, is oblivious.

She hesitated, glancing at Quinn before blurting out, "What team?"

Paige smirked. She let a chuckle escape from her lips before stating, "You're in the same team too."

"I'm confused now. Team?" Rachel asked.

"Team, Rachel. As in sports." Santana snarled while still fixing her glare on Paige.

Paige on the other hand was not fazed by Santana's deathly glare. She has heard of her. The fiery Latina. The sweet, oh-so-sweet Latina (or at least, that's how Brittany describes her). The girl who was the exact mirror image of herself back then in her hometown and maybe even now but the difference between the Latina and her was that the Latina has taken baby steps to be accepting of herself. Paige? Well, she's way, WAY, **WAY** back in the closet.  
>Paige looked at Rachel and said sarcastically, "Team as in competitive."<p>

"Ok back to the topic, I want to be in that team so I need you to help me out. Apparently, your current captain of the volley ball team is seeking to get you in so maybe a word from you would help," Paige continued, switching her gaze to Quinn who looked pretty much confused as Rachel.

"How long will you be here for?" Santana asked, interrupting Quinn before she could even say her reply.

Paige rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at Santana. _How did this girl have such a hold on Brittany? She's mean. Not forgetting, rude. Well, I guess that's the reason why I'm winning though, with Brittany  
><em>"What do you mean by how long?"

"You said you were running. You're bound to come back to where you came from," Rachel muttered.

All three girls heard her. They all looked at her in question. Rachel looked up at them three and shrugged.

"Look, all I'm asking for is a favour and if you won't help me, I can get someone else." With that, Paige took her leave.

A few seconds later, Santana was hot on Paige's trail, leaving Rachel and Quinn confused with her actions. Quinn quirked her eyebrow when she saw Rachel bouncing up and down at her spot beside Quinn. She turned to face the diva but the poor girl kept bouncing. Quinn, then, put her hands on Rachel's shoulder and turned her around. She bent down slightly to look at Rachel in the eye.

"Quinn, I'm going to be late for my next lesson..." Rachel finally whined.

Quinn let go of Rachel's shoulders and laughed really loudly. A few heads in the hallway turned to look at her. All of them wondering why the blonde was so out of place(?) that very day like something knocked her off-balance, making the blonde seem weird.

"Good for you because I have free period next."

Frowning, Rachel need a comeback and fast.  
>"I thought you might need to get used to this. 'This' as in you walking me to class."<p>

Quinn stooped laughing and eyed Rachel curiously. _What is she trying to pull?  
><em>"Why would I?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Because I'm not yours." Rachel teased.

"Rachel!" With that, Quinn hurried down the hall, wasting no time to get Rachel to her class before she loses anymore patience she has left in her. She cannot handle being teased by Rachel and she sure as hell does not deserve to be teased by her.

Rachel, realizing the blonde was no longer near her, looked around frantically for the blonde. She spotted her walking away in fury before stopping in her tracks, clearly fuming.

"**BERRY!"**

Rachel smirked. "**I'M COMING, QUINN!" **She then rushed over to Quinn's side before they both proceeded to her next class.

* * *

><p>SO, HOW BOUT THAT? No, it isn't Emily.. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.<p>

Paige McCullers is actually my favourite character in Pretty Little Liars. I read the book series and I can't help but feel as though I relate to her a little too much that we could actually be twins. I hate her guts for keeping emily a secret. Emily is soo much more than that and Paige is dumb for not realising that she's worth it. In this fic, Paige managed to convince her father to move out and that's why they ended up in Lima, Ohio. However, Paige is the same person. Although she has strike up a budding romance with Brittany during the summer, she is STILL way back in the closet and hoping that she'll never have to take that step out of the closet.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: An update yay ! Finally! Fact: i do my work on googledocs.. That explains why all the while this fic was not updated as it was on the wrong format. It's ridiculous. Other than that, Have fun with this! R&R!

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hi, Quinn! What a pleasant surprise!" Exclaimed the volleyball captain.

Quinn's eyes widened._ Okay. Wow._While on their way to Rachel's next class, Quinn spotted the volleyball captain and decided to approach her. Maybe doing a favor for that Paige girl will do her good on this very unlucky day.

Quinn stood in front of the girl and put on her very distinct Fabray professional face, one that she learnt from her mother. "I just want to tell you that I feel that that Paige girl has got what it takes to be in your team."

The girl in front of her narrowed her eyebrows, "But..."

"No buts," Quinn shook her head. Rachel, who mindlessly walked off on her own without knowing that Quinn had abandoned her side, turned around and saw Quinn waving her index finger at the Volleyball captain. She hurried to the blonde's side, thinking that Quinn might start another fight.

Once she was beside her, Rachel heard Quinn say, "She clearly have guts to do things. Give her a chance. Make her join your team. Also, when you see her around, tell her, for me, to meet me in the library after school today."

And just like that, the Volleyball captain nodded and stood in awe that Quinn Fabray has graced her with her presence. The girl might as well just hyperventilate and faint at the spot. Come on, Quinn's no royal being. She may look like goddess but she isn't one... Right? However, that didn't stop Rachel from admiring Quinn for doing a favour for a complete stranger. Maybe Quinn is a goddess in disguise after all.

Santana caught up with Paige finally. Once she was right beside her, she growled into Paige's ear, "You're barking up the wrong tree."

Paige wasting no time to slow down her pace, walked faster instead. She was clearly annoyed by the Latina's constant appearance that day. Paige can't seem to get rid of the other girl.  
>"You seem to be everywhere today"<p>

Santana walked faster, not letting Paige escape. She skipped in her steps and cursed mentally at the fact that Paige is taller than her. That means that the steps Paige takes are a little too big but that can never hold her down. In an attempt to keep up with Paige, she muttered, "No" and at the same time jogging slightly to keep up with the taller girl and to avoid the mass of students walking the opposite direction.

"This is our third time talking," Paige huffed. She weaves in and out of the oncoming crowd, wanting so dearly to lose the fiery Latina.

Santana skipped over obstacles, over students crouching on the ground to tie their shoelaces, over shoes, over practically everything that was in her way. Couldn't take it anymore, she rams through the last bit of the obstacles, earning herself a pat-in-the-back. She turns to Paige, smirking, "Then, you should be honoured."

Paige stops abruptly, causing Santana to almost bump into her, involuntarily. The taller girl turned around swiftly and looked the Latina in the eye.  
>"What is it that you need, …" struggling to address the tanned girl in front of her.<p>

"Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Paige rolled her eyes. Of course, she knows who the girl in front of her is. She's been reminded of her all summer long by Brittany. "I know. I just don't know whether to call you by your first name or last."

"Last will do. For you."

"Well, then, Lopez, I'm not barking up the wrong tree. Thank you very much," Paige snarled.

"You are."

Paige waited a few seconds for an explanation as to why the Latina accused o such a thing but Santana just stood there, in front of her, just looking at her. Paige folded her arms and waited a bit longer. Nope, nothing, it was just silence between them. "You don't really have a valid argument, do you?"

As though a deer caught in the headlights, Santana gulped and mimicked Paige's action by folding her arms. She sized up the girl in front of her. She's tall, taller than me. Is that one of the reasons why Brittany chose to hang out with her rather than me? Come on, I'm not THAT short!  
>She clears her throat, "I do and it's the reason why you went up to Quinn in the first place."<p>

Paige shook her head and turned around. After a few steps, she realized that Santana was still right beside her, keeping up pace with her. She side-eyed the Latina, "I said what I needed to say."

"Which is?" Santana huffed.

"Which is that we play on the same team," Paige puffed out. She, then, turned a sharp corner at a sort of T-junction in the hallway, elbowing past everyone else.

Upon hearing that, Santana stopped in her tracks, placing herself directly in the middle of that T-junction. She threw her hands up in the air, "Well, Quinn doesn't know that. Heck, she doesn't even know what team you are talking about."

Paige turned around when she realised that Santana was practically screaming. She softly whispers so that only Santana could hear her, not the entire school population, "And when she asks, I'll tell her."

Santana folded her arms, "What are you seeking from her?"

"Protection."

Santana blinked once, twice. She unfolded her arms and placed them at her sides, "Then, why not come to me?"

Paige snorted. "I'm so sorry, Santana-"

"Lopez," Santana said sternly, correcting her.

Despite the interruption, Paige continued, "Santana. But this isn't the first time that we've met and today isn't my first day in school. From what I've been hearing from the students here is that I should never bark up your tree. Quinn? Not so much."

"Sure, I'm violent. But scaryME is not scaryQUINN," Santana pointed out.

Paige snorted again,"I m sure scaryYOU is scary. And so is everyone else's alter ego," and with that Paige turned her heels around and walked off.

Santana gasped and shouted, "You don't get it, do you?" She jogged to catch up with the taller girl, "There's a reason why Sylvester will jump on the chance to get Quinn back on the cheerleading squad and make her head Cheerleader without sparing a thought for her current head cheerleader."

Paige halted, turned around abruptly and she came face to face with the Latina, "OH, and who's that?"

The close proximity between them did not make Santana awkward though but the thought that this Paige girl could have been this close with Brittany before made her disgusted. Actually, it made her more determined to find out exactly what this girl motive was. "Me! Look, ask anyone who's close to Quinn. You take a wrong step towards her and you will get what you deserve and so much more. And moreover, you'll hurt her. If you're seeking for protection or acceptance or whatever, it'll be hard to get it from Quinn," Just then, Brittany rounded the corner, "and it seems to me that you already know where to get whatever you're seeking. All I have to say is that if shit goes down in the future, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Santana glanced at Brittany before jogging away. She has to stop this. She's been running away for far too long already. Even though, her pace has slowed, literally, she's sick and tired of running. It is clear that she no longer wants to be in the closet but somehow, now that she wants to be free and generally awesome with Brittany and be some sort of a power couple, shit aka Paige had to happen.  
><em>God, why now when I'm ready?<em>

Paige looked on at Santana jogging away and was not surprised at all by the fact that Brittany ended up right beside her. She smiled at Brittany and they both walked off down the hallway. If only she looked away from Brittany at that split second, she would not have seen the blonde turning around to look at Santana jogging away. They both continued walking until Paige until someone tapped both their shoulders.

"Guess what, Paige. You're in the team," said the volleyball captain.

Paige blinked. "Wow. That was fast."

Brittany wore a smile instantly, excited by the news but then, she scrunched up her nose, "Team? What team?"

"Volleyball, Brittany," Paige said instantly.

The volleyball captain then waved her free hand in front of Paige, "Oh, and also, Quinn Fabray asks to meet you after school in the library." The girl then turned swiftly around and walked off without any explanation as to why Quinn wants to meet Paige that afternoon and at the library nonetheless.

Paige stared into the direction the volleyball captain went. _I really do need to put a name to her face. _Before she realizes, Brittany slotted into her line of sight, dominating her entire vision. Her face was really near hers. She could smell her. Slowly, Paige found her vision blurred until Brittany spoke up, "Why does Quinn want to meet you in the library after school?"

Paige shrugged, "I don't know."

Slowly, she sees Brittany tilting her head. "Did you do something wrong?"

Paige shrugged again, "I don't know"

Then, Brittany turned back around and they continue their journey down the hall. Their steps synchronised and every few second, she can see Brittany peeking at her. Finally, the blonde girl blurted out, "Quinn used to meet Santana in the library after school to talk."

Paige's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, really? and what did they talk about?"

"I don't know. San, won't tell me," She sees Brittany pouting.

Paige sighed and reached over for Brittany arm. Brittany look at her at the contact and all she did was wrapped her fingers around Brittany's elbow before looping that arm over her own, "She protects you too much, Brit." Her index finger instinctively tapped Brittany's nose. It was a cute gesture and she sees Brittany's nose scrunched up.

Brittany's nose wiggled and soon a huge grin was plastered over her face. The blonde held Paige's arm tighter, "...And that's why I'm glad I met you. You're not like San."

Paige felt Brittany nuzzled her face into her right shoulder. It was a nice feeling that she felt as though all her worried were gone. Well, that is until she felt the other girl tensed when she asked, "Not like her?"

Slowly, Brittany lets go of her arm for a little while but her fingers left a trail of goosebumps on Paige's arm. Paige turned to look at her. With both of them distracted in their thoughts, who's to navigate them through the hallway? Funny thing is that no one knocked them over till now? Could Santana have given out a warning to the whole school population already despite the situation the three of them are in? Or maybe Quinn gave out the warning? Or maybe everyone's afraid of her because she talked to Quinn Fabray earlier on? Slowly, Brittany's arm was back on Paige's and even more slowly, she feels Brittany's fingers entangling with hers.

Brittany's sigh woke her up from her thoughts, "Different," the blonde girl says, "With you, it's new and exciting and at times dangerous while Santana's safe."

They are nearing Brittany's class now. "So is different good?"

"It's different," Brittany replied. They stopped in front of the class and Brittany gave her a kiss on the cheek. She tried to smile, she really did. How can she smile when she is not comfortable, just like how Emily, the girl who made her do the wrongs, had kissed her? She should have walked away as soon as she had the chance because if she did, she would not have heard Brittany muttered under her breath, "But not safe."

"What you did was a good thing, Quinn," Rachel said, snapping Quinn back to reality.

They have been walking for quite some time now that Quinn had forgotten exactly where she was heading to. All she knew was that she was guided by Rachel to somewhere."Yeah, well, not all of me is bad," Quinn replied with a smile playing on her lips.

A slight pause Rachel before the brunette answered, " Right… I guess I'll see you after school?"

Rachel halted in front of a classroom. Quinn still quite lost in her thoughts bumped into her but Rachel didn't budge like a rock. Her nose was placed in such an intimate position, this spot on Quinn's neck that smelt different. Nice kind of different. That spot didn't smell like that vanilla-scented perfume that Quinn wears on a daily basis. Quinn's hands snaked up the little space between them and she felt this pointy thing on her head. Those hands nudged Rachel away slightly. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn's nose and then Quinn's lips and then her eyes. Quinn clears her throat, muttered a soft apology and smiled, "I'm meeting that Paige girl, remember?"

Rachel gulped. _Wait, this isn't right. You're supposed to be mad at her. _"Right… well- after that."

"Well," Quinn leaned on the door-frame, "If we don't start today, Figgins' will be up our asses.."

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted. That poor use of language though did not stop her smile from creeping up on her face.

"I'm sorry," Quinn sarcastically said, rolling her eyes playfully, making Rachel chuckle. This side of Quinn she bets not many have seen.  
>Quinn's lost in her thoughts. She could see it, the distant look on her face. Then, her hazel eyes moved and they locked on hers. Rachel was cursing internally. Why is it such a roller-coaster ride today?<p>

"Library?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed and Rachel knows Quinn's walls are down and she forgets for a short while that Quinn actually stole Finn from her. "For my convenience sake? Sure." Quinn nods until her eyes moved past Rachel and into the classroom itself. Instantly, Quinn went silent. Her smile gone.

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry for this morning…" Rachel says before Quinn's eyes darted back to her, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Don't mention it," Quinn said in haste as she sees Finn standing up and walking towards them.

Rachel continues though, "I didn't mean to lunge at you…"

Almost instantly, Quinn's hand was on her mouth, "Stop, okay?"She feel herself nod. Before Rachel could register what was really happening, Quinn turned around when she sees Finn reaching dangerously near the door. She then muttered, "I have to go to class. Bye."

Just like that, Quinn was gone, "Wait!" Rachel didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. "Don't you have free period now?"

"Q-Quinn! Aargh!" Finn yelled, his arms outstretched.

Rachel stared at Finn. Finn then let his arms go limp to his sides before throwing them back in the air and looking over at Rachel. "Is she avoiding me now?"

Rachel mouth went agape. She turned and entered the classroom, walking over to her desk. "Finn, I can't believe you have it in you to ask me if she's ignoring you." She then gingerly sits down, swiping off the eraser dust that had accumulated on her desk.

Finn followed her to her desk, "Rachel.. I didn't mean to ask you that.. Don't be mad..."

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms and stared at Finn. "I'm sorry I hooked up with Quinn," Finn explained with that stupid goofy pout of his.

Rachel rolled her eyes again. If she kept rolling them, it would not surprise that they would stay that away. She unfolded her arms and threw her arms in the air, "After all the things we went through last year, this is your apology? I'm sorry, Finn but.."

"No, Rachel!" Finn interrupted, "You do not have a say on how I'll apologize." He pointed a finger at Rachel and he knew he was making a scene here but he needed to get this off his chest. Rachel was stunned by that that finger. "I kissed you. I kissed you in front of hundreds of strangers during Nationals, on that stage, during our number. I laid it all out for you and what did I get in return? A few weeks later, you show up at my house and announced it in front of my mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine that you want time away from me."

"No. I don't need your sympathy. 'After all the things we went through last year'… hmpf." Rachel looked at her surroundings. Everyone in the class was listening to them.

"I laid it all out for you Rachel. I gave up Quinn for you. If you don't want or need me, I guess I have to settle on second-best, right?"

Rachel shot up from her chair, "Finn, Quinn's not second best!" _She's first. On everyone's list._

Finn slammed his fist on her table. "Second best. Right. And that's exactly what I am doing. So, don't accuse me like I'm the cause of all this because it's not all me."

Just like that, he walked off back to his desk. The teacher went in and Rachel was left to her thoughts. Maybe Quinn didn't steal Finn from. Maybe she answered his booty call. Wait. No, Quinn is no one's booty call. If she was, she would never have fought back earlier on. _Should I apologise?_

* * *

><p>So.. How bout that, eh? I know some of you might be confused as to why this story is labelled as a Quinn x Rachel story and has this heavy plot on Paige x Brittany X santana love triangle.. Well, time to think!<p>

Know what's a catalyst? It's a substance that speeds up chemical reactions by lowering activation energy. Well, think of Paige x Brittany x Santana and catalysts and well, faberry.. get the hint now? Also, next chapter, another character will star! Actually, no. Three of them will star! But minor roles nonetheless. Also, you can say they're catalysts too? Faster ones even! Want a hint? One word: Nickelodean.


End file.
